


idk i just wanna write about papyrus okay?

by skelebab



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: IDK BRO, Other, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelebab/pseuds/skelebab
Summary: just whatever I wanna write? idk I'm a huge papyrus fanboy lol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	idk i just wanna write about papyrus okay?

papyrus is a good boi

a verry good boi

the greatest boi, if you will

and as such, he deserves more love

and, no, I don't care if he already has tons of admirers

he deserves more

fight me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any ideas, despite my aggressive desire to write about the bestest boi, soooooo
> 
> if yall have any requests for me to mutilate u can put them in the comments :)


End file.
